Wake Me Up Inside
by stargazzer
Summary: Summary: When Wyatt is taken from the manor, Paige is the only one who knows who has taken him but the effects of the attack have left her "speachless". COMPLETE.
1. Taken

Wake Me Up Inside  
  
Disclaimer: "Charmed" and all related characters and events are the copyrighted property of Spelling Television and the WB, Paramount/Viacom Corporation. This is a work of fan fiction and no infringement of copyright is intended.  
  
Note: Takes place after "Chris Crossed" but Phoebe and Paige haven't moved out yet. Richard and Jason probably won't make much of an appearance.  
  
Summary: When Wyatt is taken from the manor, Paige is the only one who knows who has taken him but she's not talking.  
  
My first Fan Fiction so bare with me and review so I can make the chapters better. ____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
Scene: P3 night - Matchbox Twenty is playing  
  
Phoebe is walking up to a couch toward the back of P3 by the stage carrying two drinks.  
  
(Phoebe) "Oh my god Piper I can't believe you got Matchbox Twenty to play here."  
  
Phoebe hands the drinks to Piper and Paige and sits between them on the couch.  
  
(Piper) "Well, it will definitely help to promote the club. I've just  
been so busy lately and the profits are definitely showing"  
  
(Paige) "Yeah well, single motherhood on top of our wiccan duties  
isn't exactly conducive to a 60 hour work week Piper."  
  
(Piper) "I know Paige, and that's why I'm taking this opportunity for  
a demon free night with you guys"  
  
Almost on cue Chris orbs in backstage of P3. He peeks around the corner of the curtain trying to get Piper's attention.  
  
(Chris) "Piper.Piper"  
  
Piper turns her head in surprise at the sound of Chris' voice.  
  
(Piper) "Chris? What are you doing here? You're supposed to be  
watching  
Wyatt!"  
  
(Chris) "I was.I am.I mean he's sleeping and the Elder's are calling  
me I have  
to go."  
  
(Piper) "I understand that Chris, but when you babysit, you're  
supposed to be watching the baby, especially when it's my son!"  
  
(Chris) "That's why I came to tell you I had to leave, so someone  
could watch him."  
  
(Paige) "Hey, hey take it easy you two!"  
  
Paige interrupts to avoid an inevitable fight.  
  
(Paige) "I'll go home and watch him Piper. I have to be at the Temp  
agency tomorrow and I have some of the paperwork to finish."  
  
(Chris) "Thanks'  
  
Chris Orbs out  
  
(Piper) "Are you sure Paige?"  
  
(Paige) "Of course, what are Aunts for?"  
  
(Piper) "Alright. We'll be home after I close up, just make sure Wyatt gets  
changed before he goes to sleep and give him a bottle from the fridge,  
oh  
but you have to warm it up and if he doesn't.."  
(Paige) "Piper"!  
  
Paige interrupts her  
  
(Paige) "I got it. I'm not only a Charmed one, I've also been known to  
vanquish a few Diapers when I had too.  
  
(Piper) "I know Paige, it's just I still don't think I've quite gotten  
over that whole separation anxiety thing yet."  
  
(Paige) "Got it Piper, see you guys at home."  
  
Paige leans down and gives Piper and Phoebe a hug before walking behind the stage where she orbs out.  
  
End Of Teaser  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
Scene 2 - Underworld  
  
A Demon and Warlock are standing around a large cauldron surround by tons of ingredients and potions.  
  
The Demon has human features with dark hair and dark eyes along a few tribal markings on the side of his face. He was standing opposite the warlock who was throwing various ingredients into the cauldron. The warlock was a short fat man wearing very warn clothes.  
  
(Demon) "Is it almost ready" [looking over at the Warlock]  
  
The Demon waves his hand above a pool of silver liquid on the ground we see Paige cradling Wyatt in her arms gently rocking him back and forth.  
  
(Warlock) "I don't understand why we don't just kill her, she's all alone" (Demon) "We will if the opportunity exists"  
  
The Warlock pours the green liquid from the cauldron into a vile then hands it to the Demon.  
  
(Demon) "But with this [holding up the potion] it won't matter. She  
won't be able to tell her sisters or anyone else who took the child"  
  
The Demon looks down at the image of Paige. She bends down and places Wyatt in his crib then pulls a book of nursery rhymes from the shelf and begins to read.  
  
(Demon) "Either way you get the Child's powers and I'll kill the Elder."  
  
The Demon waves his hand over the pool making the image disappear.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Scene 3 - Nursery (night)  
  
Paige is sitting in the rocking chair next to Wyatt's crib still reading.  
  
(Paige) "She was conducted to the young prince, dressed as she was; he thought  
her more charming than ever, and, a few days after, married her.  
Cinderella, who was no less good than beautiful, gave her two  
sisters' lodgings in the palace, and that very same day matched  
them with two great lords of the Court and they all lived  
happily ever after"  
  
Suddenly the Demon shimmered in behind Paige.  
  
(Demon) "Not this time"  
  
Paige whipped her head around to see the Demon standing before her. She didn't even have time to react before she was flung off her feet by an energy ball. Paige slammed into the wall of the nursery cracking the drywall. She tried to get up to her feet but the Demon grabbed her by the throat and lifted her up off her feet. Paige struggled against the Demon but then saw the Warlock, who had blinked in, trying to break through Wyatt's force field. Knowing that Wyatt was her first priority she orbed from the grasp of the Demon and orbed back in on the side of Wyatt's crib. She tried to grab him but was hit by another energy ball from the Demon and this time it sent her flying from the nursery and out into the hall. In the hall the Demon approached her and picked her up by the throat once again and an athame materialized in his hand.  
  
Paige motioned with her hand at a small table in the hallway  
  
(Paige) "Lamp"  
  
The blue orbs formed around the lamp and in a last desperate attempt Paige sent it toward the demon, hitting him over the head. Both the Demon and Paige fell to the floor. Paige hurried back up to her feet and ran into the nursery to see the Warlock chanting in Latin and then sprinkle something over Wyatt that broke his force field. The Warlock picked up Wyatt who was still crying. He waved his hand at Paige sending a concussion wave at her which sent her flying out of the nursery and through the door across the hall landing unconscious surrounded by pieces of the broken door. Just then the Warlock and Demon heard the door open followed by the voices of Piper and Phoebe.  
  
(Phoebe) "Hey Paige"  
(Piper) "We're home"  
  
The Demon turned to the Warlock who was holding Wyatt  
  
(Demon) "Go, take the Child!"  
(Warlock) "What about the Witch?"  
(Demon) "Hurry, go I'll take care of her."  
  
The Warlock blinked out with Wyatt  
  
The remaining Demon walked across the hall where Paige had crashed through the door. Some pieces of it where surrounding her unconscious form. He still held the athame in his hand but as he leaned down next to Paige he heard Phoebe coming up the Stairs and knew he couldn't risk being seen.  
  
(Demon) "Oh well."  
  
The athame in his hand was replaced by the potion from earlier and he threw it on Paige. He shimmered out just as Phoebe came to the top of the stairs.  
  
(Phoebe) "Paige? You up here?"  
  
Phoebe walked toward the nursery and saw pieces of the broken door lying in the hall. Phoebe called down to her sister as the worry in her voice grew  
  
(Phoebe) "Piper"  
  
Phoebe walked cautiously to the door and then stopped short at the sight of her sister before her.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Scene 4- Manor Upstairs Hallway  
  
Phoebe is kneeling next to Paige and removing the debris from the door that was on top of her. She had blood running down the side of her face from a large gash above her right eye she also has lots of bruises and cuts all over from the impact with the door.  
  
Phoebe called for her sister again this time with more urgency and concern in her voice.  
  
(Phoebe) "Piper hurry"  
  
Piper came running up the stairs and down the hallway to find Phoebe leaning over Paige. Phoebe placed her fingers against the side of Paige's neck and then lowered her head to her chest to check her breathing. Piper just stood frozen, she had trouble taking in everything at once.  
  
(Piper) [quietly] "Paige"  
  
Piper kneeled next to Paige and held her hand when it hit her, where was Wyatt? Piper quickly got up and ran across the hall into the nursery. When she reached the nursery she felt her heart sink at the sight of Wyatt's empty crib. She felt her legs start to get wobbly and the room began to spin she started to fall as she fainted but was caught by Phoebe who had followed her down the hall. Phoebe placed Piper on her bed before hurrying back to Paige where she frantically called for Leo.  
  
(Phoebe) "Leo, Leo! Get down here dammit!"  
  
Blue orbs began to form in front of her. She was sitting on the ground with Paige's head in her lap and looked up expecting to see Leo but was met by Chris' eyes instead.  
  
(Chris) "Phoebe what happened?"  
(Phoebe) "Where's Leo, Paige is hurt and ..and Wyatt's missing"  
(Chris) "Who took him?"  
  
Tears began to form in Phoebe's eyes and run down her cheeks  
  
(Phoebe) "I.I don't know.we, we were at the club and then we came home  
and found Paige and Wyatt he, he just wasn't here."  
(Chris) "Where's Piper"  
  
Phoebe wiped her eyes and tried to gain her composure  
  
(Phoebe) "She's in her room.She fainted because Wyatt is missing.  
  
Phoebe looked down at Paige and tears began to form in her eyes again  
  
(Phoebe) "Where's Leo? He has to come. Paige needs him she's hurt bad"  
(Chris) "Leo can't come."  
(Phoebe) "Why the hell not! His son is missing and Paige needs to be healed!"  
(Chris) "The Elders have been instructed Leo not to orb to Earth, they  
think that a  
Demon is going to try to kill him if he does."  
  
Phoebe looked down at Paige again. Her breathing was becoming more and more shallow. Phoebe grabbed her cell phone out of her pocket and dialed 911.  
  
(Phoebe) [turning to Chris] "Wake up Piper, find out anything you can  
to help get Wyatt back. I'm gonna take care of Paige then meet you  
guys back here."  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Scene 5 - Hospital Emergency room  
  
Paige is on a stretcher pushed by two EMTs . She has a bandage over her eye but the blood is still on the side of her face. She has a neck brace on and one EMT is squeezing the air bag to help her breath. Phoebe is following close behind them listening to the EMTs tell the doctor about Paige.  
  
(EMT)[to the doctor] "Abdominal bruising indicating fractured ribs and  
a possible  
punctured lung. Breathing was shallow and we had to intubate in the  
ambulance. Contusion and laceration above the right eye and a  
fractured left arm."  
  
The doctor lifts up one of Paige's eye lids and shines a light in it  
  
(Doctor) "Pupils are uneven and unresponsive"  
  
They reach the door to the trauma unit and Phoebe is stopped from entering by an orderly.  
  
(Orderly) "I'm sorry miss you can't go into in there but the doctor will be back  
out to talk to you."  
  
Phoebe backed away from the door not taking her eyes off of it until she sat down in a chair in the waiting room and placed her head in her hands.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Scene 6 - Manor Attic  
  
Piper is frantically flipping through the book of shadows while tears stream from her eyes. Blue orbs start to form in front of her and her tear stained face looks up at Chris for any sign of hope.  
  
(Piper) "Anything"  
  
Chris shakes his head in disappointment  
(Chris) "Not really just that the Elders think that there might be a connection  
with the evil force they think is coming after Leo but they have  
no idea what the evil is."  
(Piper) "Yeah well neither do we."  
  
(Chris) "How about you?"  
  
(Piper) "I tried scrying but I can't get a read on him so his magic  
must be blocked  
by wherever he is and we can't even look up whoever took Wyatt in the  
book because the only one who saw anything was Paige  
and.and.she.."  
  
Piper trailed of and began to sob heavily and uncontrollably. The overwhelming nature of everything that was happening was getting the best of her.  
  
(Piper) "I can't loose him Chris.It would kill me"  
  
Chris tried his best to calm the hysterical Piper  
  
(Chris) "Phoebe will be home soon with Paige and we'll be able to find whoever  
took Wyatt. We'll get him back Piper I promise."  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Scene 7 - Hospital  
  
Phoebe picked up her head from her hands at the sound of footsteps approaching her. She looked up to see a fairly young looking doctor standing in front of her. He was holding Paige's chart in his hands.  
  
(Doctor) "Phoebe Halliwell?"  
(Phoebe) [standing up]"Yes, is my Sister okay?"  
(Doctor) "Physically your sister will be fine. We were able to stabilize her  
breathing and we had to put a cast on her arm, tape her ribs,  
and give her some stitches but they will all heal. However it  
seems that for some reason we can't determine your sister has  
entered into a catatonic state.  
  
Phoebe eyes took on a stunned gaze and were filled with disbelief.  
  
(Phoebe)[shakily] "Can.can I see her?"  
(Doctor) "Of course."  
  
The doctor motioned for Phoebe to follow him.  
  
(Doctor) "She's in recovery ward room 182"  
  
They started down the long hallway. All kinds of emotions and thoughts flooded into Phoebe's mind. Wyatt, Paige, Leo, Piper. Everything was happening all at once how could she handle it all and would Piper be able to? Would it all work out? It had to work out.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Scene 8 - Manor Attic  
  
Piper hasn't moved from her position at the book. He faced was washed with an expression of hopelessness and fear. Fear for Wyatt and fear for Paige. Why hadn't Phoebe come back with Paige yet? They needed to find out who took Wyatt. The thoughts ran through her head. She needed help, she needed answers, and she needed Leo! She frantically began yelling upward.  
  
(Piper) "Leo, Leo, get down here! I need you dammit, your son needs you!"  
  
Blue orbs began to appear in front of Piper but it was only Chris. Piper slammed the book in frustration.  
  
(Piper) "Why the hell can't he be here?!" (Chris) "I told you, Leo might be in danger if he comes down here" (Piper) "His son is missing, Paige is hurt, his possible danger is the least of our  
worries right now!"  
(Chris) "No Piper it isn't believe it or not Leo is the priority right now! If  
something were to happen to him all hell would break loose up  
there and down here and then nothing would matter. Not Paige,  
not Wyatt, not any of it because evil would win Piper.  
Everything you've worked for would be destroyed your life, your  
family, your future Piper. Everything!"  
(Piper) "He just became an Elder how the hell could what he does be that  
important that he cant' come down here because he "might" get  
attacked!"  
(Chris) "Yeah, to you he just became an elder but in the future, in my time he is  
the most powerful Elder ever! Changing his existence now would  
change everything!"  
  
Piper seemed to somewhat understand what Chris was saying but right now all she cared about was Wyatt. Not Chris, not Leo, not even the future; just Wyatt.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Scene 9 - Underworld  
  
The warlock is standing by Wyatt while he is preparing what appears to be a potion. The Demon is watching the pool with the image of Piper and Chris cast in it. He has a look of frustration and dismay on his face as he waves his hand over the image making disappear. The warlock looks over at him:  
  
(Warlock) "Can I take the child's powers yet?"  
(Demon) "No. The Elder still hasn't come. You will get yours when I get mine."  
  
The demon looks over to where Wyatt is and walks toward him and places his hand on Wyatt's head.  
  
(Demon) "I don't understand how the others found out about my plan to kill the  
Elder and even so I still thought he would have come to help save his  
child ." (Warlock) "They don't know everything. They don't know who is planning to  
attack the Elder, or that they are the same one's that took the child."  
(Demon) "Yes, your potion did work well. The witch won't be able to tell anyone  
who we are and that will buy us time until the Elder comes."  
(Warlock) "But what if he doesn't come?"  
(Demon) "He will, the love for his child is too strong."  
  
The demon walks back over to the pool and waves his hand over it. The image of Phoebe walking into Paige's room appears. The demon touches it with his finger causing it to ripple out a little. A small sinister smirk appears on his face.  
  
(Demon) "Love. Love is weak and frail. It will always be the downfall of good.  
That which gives them so much joy will give them so much pain."  
  
The Demon stares into the image and the smirk on his face widens and his hand passes over it as the image fades away.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Scene 10 - Hospital  
  
Phoebe is standing in the doorway to Paige's room. The doctor is standing next to her trying to explain the little information he had on Paige.  
  
(Doctor) "We're not sure what cased it? She suffered minor cranial bruising from  
her injuries but that wouldn't even have been enough to put her in a  
coma. We're not sure when or if she'll come out of it. Seeing  
as this is  
not a result of her injuries you can take her home if you'd  
like and  
monitor her there. The nurses can give some instructions on  
how to take  
care of her and a doctor will come and visit once or twice a  
week to  
check her progress."  
  
Phoebe nodded her head and started to walk into the doorway then stopped and look at the doctor.  
  
(Phoebe) "Can.can I"  
  
She pointed slightly in the direction of Paige, her voice shaky. She wasn't sure exactly how to act or what to do.  
  
(Doctor) "Of course. I'll go get some papers and be back in a minute so you can  
take her."  
  
Phoebe cautiously walked up to Paige's bed. Paige was propped up into a sitting position and an iv line was coming out or her right wrist. Phoebe sat at the edge of Paige's bed and her shaky hand grabbed a hold of Paige's still one. She was still, so still. Her eyes were locked in a straight forward stare. The only sign that she was actually alive was the subtle sight of her chest moving. Tears began to form in Phoebe's eyes but she wiped them away as the doctor reentered followed by a nurse with an empty wheel chair and a couple of male orderlies.  
  
(Doctor) "Here are the papers you need to sign and a list of directions to help you  
look after your sister."  
  
The doctor handed the papers to Phoebe she reached out to take them and as a reflex nodded her head. She was only half listening to the doctor as her eyes wandered to the sight of the orderlies placing Paige into the wheel chair her facial features still locked, her body slumped a little under it's own weight, unmoving.  
  
The doctor had realized Phoebe had zoned out and was trying to get her full attention.  
  
(Doctor) "Miss Halliwell?"  
  
Phoebe shook he head slightly to refocus on the doctor.  
  
(Phoebe) "Yes..um.sorry ..I just.."  
(Doctor) "It's okay here's my contact information. Anything you need at all I'm  
here."  
  
Phoebe nodded her head. The Doctor's voice was calm and reassuring but everything that had happened was still so overwhelming and it hurt for Phoebe to even think about any of it so she simply shook his hand and followed the nurse who was pushing Paige out the door."  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Scene 11 - Manor  
  
Phoebe was standing at the front door of the manor with Paige. She called up in the direction of the stairs for Piper and Chris.  
  
(Phoebe) "Piper. Chris. Somebody I need some help"  
  
Blue orbs appeared in front of her revealing Chris.  
  
(Chris) "What did the doctor say, is Paige gonna be alright?"  
  
Phoebe finished wheeling Paige into the foyer not exactly sure what to tell Chris.  
  
(Phoebe) "She'll heal physically but.."  
  
Phoebe was careful what she said next as she noticed the confused look on Chris' face.  
  
(Chris) "But?"  
(Phoebe) "The doctors don't really know why but Paige has become catatonic."  
  
Chris bent down so that he was eye level with Paige. Her eyes hadn't changed from their unmoving straight ahead stare. He wasn't sure how to respond to what Phoebe had just told him.  
  
(Chris) "Well what do we do. I mean.well she's the only one who saw who  
took Wyatt."  
(Phoebe) "I know but I don't know how we're supposed to snap her out of this."  
  
Phoebe and Chris exchanged worried and clueless glances.  
  
(Phoebe) "I.I guess we should get her upstairs to her bed that's what the doctor  
said to do anyway. Can you orb her and then I'll get Piper and  
meet you  
there."  
  
Chris nodded her head and grabbed onto Paige's wheelchair. Phoebe watched as they disappeared in blue orbs. She then started upstairs to the attic.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Scene 12- Attic  
  
Phoebe walks into the attic. Piper is sitting on the couch with the book of shadows on her lap and her head in her hands crying hard. Phoebe walks up to her slowly trying to think of a way to make her news easier on Piper. She sits down next to Piper and pulls her into a hug.  
  
(Piper) "Phoebe?"  
  
Piper looks up at Phoebe her eyes red from crying. Phoebe tries to keep herself from crying as she feels the tears starting to form in the corner of her eyes.  
  
(Phoebe) "Hey sweetie, did you find anything?"  
  
Piper shakes her head then notices the tears in Phoebe's eyes which made her become anxious and nervous.  
  
(Piper) "Phoebe is Paige.is.is she okay?"  
  
Phoebe paused for a second not knowing what to tell Piper hell she wasn't even sure herself exactly what was going on.  
  
(Phoebe) "Piper, umm the doctor.the doctor said there would be some problems  
for a little while, that Paige not might be herself. But.but  
she's home  
and.and we'll take care of her until she gets better."  
  
Piper was trying to take in what Phoebe told her.  
  
(Piper) "What do you mean problems? She..she has to tell us who took Wyatt!"  
  
Phoebe searched for the words to soften what she had to tell Piper but she couldn't find any. How could she tell Piper that they still had no idea how to find her son and no way to make Paige get better?  
  
(Phoebe) "Paige can't talk right now. she.she got hurt pretty bad and the  
doctors said that she's won't really be able to.to.function.  
She..she's  
catatonic Piper ."  
  
Piper's face went blank. How could she handle this on top of everything else? She was losing all hope of finding Wyatt and began crying uncontrollably as she buried her head in Phoebe's shoulder. Phoebe rested her chin on the top of Piper's head and rubbed her back trying to calm her.  
  
(Phoebe) "Shhh, honey it'll be okay we'll find Wyatt somehow I promise."  
(Piper) "But.."  
(Phoebe) "No Piper I promise we'll get Wyatt."  
  
Piper lifted her head and looked into Phoebe's eyes. Somehow amidst all that was happening, they made he feel safe and loved. Phoebe gave her a small smile and kissed her forehead.  
  
(Phoebe) "Come on we have to go take care of Paige. We have to make her better  
so she can help us okay."  
  
Piper nodded and tried to wipe the tears form her eyes.  
  
(Phoebe) "I have to get some stuff for Paige out of the car, but I'll meet you in her room."  
  
Phoebe embraced Piper in another hug before they walked out of the attic.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Scene 13 - Paige's room  
  
Chris had propped Paige up into a sitting position on her bed. Her features were locked, unmoving, and her eyes in a dead stare. Piper is in the doorway looking in at Paige she had heard what Phoebe said but it hadn't fully sank in until she was standing there watching her little sister. Piper looked like she was ready to start crying again when Phoebe appeared behind her and placed her hand on Piper's shoulder. Phoebe then walked past Piper and sat next to Paige on the bed. She knew Piper was still trying to take in everything and didn't want to rush her so she let Piper stay and watch Paige from the doorway.  
  
Phoebe took the bandage off the gash that had been stitched over Paige's right eye and began to carefully clean it with a washcloth and water like the doctor had told her. As Phoebe was finishing washing Paige's forehead she didn't realize that Piper had come into the room and was now standing behind her.  
  
(Piper) "Do you think it hurts?"  
  
Phoebe turned around surprised to see Piper fully in the room.  
  
(Phoebe) "I don't know sweetie but do you want to help me?"  
  
Piper nodded her head and Phoebe handed her a clean bandage for her to put on Paige. As she finished Chris was just orbing in behind them.  
  
(Piper) "Did they know anything?"  
(Chris) "They don't know of anyway to heal Paige but I do have some news."  
(Phoebe) "Well?" (Chris) "The Elders have all agreed, with much pleading from Leo, that they will  
let him come down and try to heal Paige and help you find  
Wyatt. He can  
only stay for a couple of hours though."  
  
Piper and Phoebe both ran over and hugged Chris.  
  
(Chris)"Hey don't thank me.thank him"  
  
The girls turned around to see Leo and both rushed at him trapping him in a group hug.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Scene 14 - Underworld  
  
The Demon is looking at the image of the girls and Leo in the reflecting pool. He waves his hand over it then walks over to the warlock who is watching Wyatt.  
  
(Demon) "I told you. It won't be long now. You'll soon posses the child's  
powers and I'll get the elder."  
(Warlock) "I must admit I am curious about why you chose this Elder."  
(Demon) "Well beside from his connection to the charmed ones and the twice blessed child it is he who will bring us to our end. I have come from a  
future time where evil is quickly fading at the hand of this Elder.  
His death and allowing you to strip the child's powers will prevent  
the downfall of evil in the future and aid in the creation of a very  
powerful Source."  
  
The Demon walks back over to the reflecting pool and waves his hand making the image of the manor and Paige's room reappears.  
  
(Demon) "Soon. Very soon."  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Scene 15 - Paige's Room  
  
Phoebe and Piper and Holding hands and sitting on the end of Paige's bed while Leo holds his hands over Paige's head focusing on trying to heal her consciousness. The familiar healing yellow glow emits from his hands but Paige's condition remains the same. He pulls his hands away and looks at Piper and Phoebe in disappointment.  
  
(Leo) "I'm sorry I can't heal her. It's like she's here but her mind is somewhere  
else." (Piper) "Can you at least heal her wounds?"  
(Leo) "I would but the doctors will be coming by the house until she gets better  
and we can't risk exposure."  
  
Piper walked over to Paige and placed her hand against Paige's cheek. Phoebe walked up behind Piper and placed her hands on Piper's shoulders.  
  
(Piper) "I just wish she could help us and that we could know she was okay"  
(Phoebe) "I know Piper but we're gonna have to try and save Wyatt without her  
right now."  
(Piper) " It's just so frustrating. I mean she's here we can see her, we can touch  
her, but she can't speak to us or even let us know if she's  
okay. I just wish we could know what was going on."  
  
Hearing what Piper said was like a light bulb going off in Phoebe's head. Without even saying a word she ran from Paige's room and headed up to the attic.  
  
(Piper) "Phoebe? Phoebe where are you going?"  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.  
  
Please Review  
  
Next Chapter: Paige is still not herself and Phoebe has a plan that leads to some answers but new problems are on the horizon. ________________________________________________________________________ 


	2. Into the subconscious

Summary: Paige is still not talking and Phoebe has a plan that leads to some answers but new problems are on the horizon.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Scene 1 - Attic/Paige's Room  
  
Piper, Leo, and Chris ran into the attic to see phoebe standing at the book franticly flipping through the pages. She stopped at one page and ran over to the table and grabbed a pen and some paper and began to write down a spell. She was oblivious to the others in the room until Piper screamed her name to get her to slow down and explain what the hell she was doing.  
  
(Piper) "Phoebe! Phoebe!"  
  
Phoebe stopped writing and looked up to see Piper standing in front of her.  
  
(Piper) [throwing her hands up in confusion]"Phoebe slow down! What's going on? What are you doing?"  
(Phoebe) " You were crazy.[shaking her head]. I mean you thought you were  
crazy. Paige and I we.we went into your mind. Paige can't talk to us  
but maybe in her mind she can. We can go into her thoughts and she can  
tell us who took Wyatt."  
  
Phoebe grabbed the spell she had written on the piece of paper and some candles and ran back down the stairs towards Paige's room. Piper looked at Leo and Chris in confusion before all three of them ran back down the stairs to find Phoebe.  
  
When they entered Paige's room Phoebe was just finishing placing the candles in a circle and sat down in the middle of it.  
  
(Leo) "Phoebe, slow down, you have to tell us what's going on?"  
  
Phoebe looked up at Leo, Piper, and Chris  
  
(Phoebe) "I can do the spell and go into Paige's mind. Maybe in there she can still  
talk to us. She could tell us who attacked and where Wyatt is."  
(Leo) " Phoebe just hold on a second, you don't know if this is safe for you or for  
Paige."  
(Phoebe) " We did it before with Piper."  
(Leo) " Yes, but Piper was under a demonic spell, not catatonic"  
(Phoebe) " Maybe, but right now this is all that we've got and I'm not just gonna  
wait around and watch you and Piper loose Wyatt or Paige!"  
  
Leo glanced over at Piper than back over to Phoebe. He knew Phoebe was right, this was all they had so he just nodded his head at Phoebe and she began to read the spell.  
  
(Phoebe) "Life to life and mind to mind, our spirits now will intertwine; I  
  
mould our souls and journey to, the one whose thoughts I wish I  
knew."  
  
When Phoebe finished reading the spell she collapsed on the floor, asleep.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Scene 2 - Paige's mind  
  
Phoebe appeared in a fairly small room blank white room.  
  
(Phoebe) " Wow, okay, didn't expect this."  
(Phoebe) "Paige..are you here? We need to talk."  
  
A little girl appeared out of one of the walls and walked up to Phoebe holding out her hand. Phoebe grabbed hold of the girl's hand and walked into one of the walls. Reappearing on the other side Phoebe found herself inside a large church.  
  
(Phoebe) " Paige, why are we here?"  
(Little Girl) "I know."  
(Phoebe) "Paige what do you know?"  
  
The little girl just pointed to the front door of the church. A nun was standing in the doorway holding a small baby who Phoebe knew must be Paige. She watched as the nun walked into the back room with the child. The little girl started to follow the nun pulling Phoebe along with her. They walked into the back room and the little girl walked up to the baby. Then she grabbed Phoebe's hand and placed it on the baby. Phoebe was thrown into a premonition.  
  
Premonition: Pictures flash of Paige as a baby and then as a child.  
Then pictures of Wyatt in his crib at the manor. It's night time.  
Paige reading Cinderella to him. Paige being thrown into the wall  
Wyatt putting his force field up.  
  
Phoebe came out of the premonition and found herself back in the white room, the little girl still holding her hand. One of the blank walls was now like a slideshow of flashing pictures. Pictures of Paige's childhood, of her adoptive parents. The little girl let go Phoebe's hand walked through the wall with the pictures, disappearing. Just as she did Phoebe closed her eyes and when she opened them she was back in Paige's room with Leo, Piper, and Chris looking down at her.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Scene 3- Paige's room  
  
Leo is helping Phoebe to her feet. She's a little wobbly and so she sits down in a chair next to Paige's bed. Piper goes over and sits on the bed so she's looking at Phoebe. Piper notice's the confusion and worry on Phoebe's face.  
  
(Piper) "What did you see?"  
(Phoebe) "I don't know if I'm sure exactly what I saw. I mean Paige was there but  
she was a child and it was like she was showing me her past"  
(Leo) "It sounds like her mind is trying to relive her memories almost like  
something erased them."  
(Phoebe) "Yeah but that's not all. When I was in one of Paige's memories I got a  
premonition." (Piper) "What did you see?" (Phoebe) "It was strange, at first it was like a flashback of Paige as a kid but then  
pictures of Wyatt started to flash then Paige reading to him, then  
Paige  
being attacked but I couldn't see who. I think it was what happened  
last  
night but I'm not sure."  
(Leo) "Well at least it's something new"  
(Phoebe) "I have to go back in there, maybe me being there will help Paige  
remember."  
  
Leo still looked concerned and worried about Phoebe entering Paige's mind but he knew they had no choice it was the closest they had gotten to a lead on where Wyatt was or how to make Paige better.  
  
(Leo) "Alright Phoebe, but only a little while, you were in there for a long time  
last time."  
  
Phoebe nodded and sat back down in the circle. Again she read the spell.  
  
(Phoebe) "Life to life and mind to mind, our spirits now will intertwine; I  
mould our souls and journey to, the one whose thoughts I wish I  
knew."  
  
When she finished she collapsed on the floor, asleep.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Scene 4 - Paige's Mind  
  
Phoebe appeared back in the same white room. Still only one of the walls wasn't blank. She started to look around for the little girl.  
  
(Phoebe) "Paige? Come one, I need you're help again."  
  
This time instead of a little girl, a 19 year old Paige appeared from one of the blank walls. She walked up to Phoebe and held out her hand. This time Phoebe didn't question it and Took the younger Paige's hand and followed her back through one of the blank walls.  
  
On the other side Phoebe found herself standing in the street looking a burning car. She looked over to her right to see a teenage Paige being held by a firefighter. She knew that this must've been the day Paige's parent's died. The scene then changed to one that Phoebe remembered all to well it was the night following Prue's funeral when Paige was being attacked by Shax. They were standing on the rooftop Paige was on. Then the scene changed again to Piper, Paige, and Phoebe all standing at the book of shadow's vanquishing Shax. The younger Paige grabbed Phoebe's hand and led her toward the book then placed her hand on it followed by Phoebe's. Phoebe was thrown into another premonition.  
Premonition: Underworld, Wyatt, the warlock mixing a potion, Wyatt  
putting his force field up. Pheobe could she the cave they  
were in and Wyatt but no Demons. Then the premonition  
ended as she felt her self being shaken.  
  
Phoebe came out of the premonition but instead of seeing the white room or Paige she saw Leo looking down on her in concern and Chris sitting next to Paige concern on his face as well.  
  
(Leo) "Are you okay Phoebe?"  
(Phoebe) "A little dizzy but fine, why?"  
(Leo) "We had to pull you out of the spell because we were worried both because  
you and Paige were beginning to look pretty bad."  
(Phoebe) "You shouldn't have pulled me out I was having another premonition  
about Wyatt."  
(Piper) "What did you see?"  
(Phoebe) "Not much cause you guys pulled me out but I saw Wyatt in the  
Underworld."  
(Piper) "Is he alright? Did you see who took him?"  
(Phoebe) "He looked fine, he wasn't even crying but I couldn't see anyone else, I  
have to go back in I know I can get another premonition."  
(Leo) "I want to find Wyatt as much as anyone, but this is getting dangerous!"  
(Phoebe) "I don't care Leo, I'm going back in, I'm going to find out who took  
Wyatt."  
  
With that Phoebe read the spell and reentered Paige's subconscious.  
  
Phoebe appeared in the same white room once again but know more of the walls were covered with images and Paige's memories. Phoebe was about to call for Paige when all of the sudden she appeared before Phoebe as her present self.  
  
(Phoebe) 'Paige? What's going on?" (Paige) "Hurry, follow me."  
  
Paige grabbed Phoebe by the hand and pulled her into one of the walls that was still blank. They reappeared on the other side in the upstairs of the Manor. In front of them was the scene of Paige reading Cinderella to Wyatt like before but this time it was vivid, real. Phoebe watched as the scene played out exactly as it had happened. She watched helplessly as the Demon shimmered in behind Paige and sent her flying into the wall of the nursery, next she saw the Warlock blink in and move over toward Wyatt. There was nothing she could do though she felt so helpless. She watched as the attack continued ending with Paige being thrown through the bedroom door.  
  
Back in Paige's bedroom, Paige and Phoebe both began to shake and convulse, Paige more so than Phoebe. Leo, Piper, and Chris watched as tried to calm the two sisters but to no avail. Piper sat her self next to Paige on the bed holding her down so she wouldn't hurt herself and Chris did the same for Phoebe.  
  
(Leo) "We have to pull her out!"  
(Piper) "We can't, she said not too!"  
(Leo) "I know Piper but she's hurting herself and Paige, we have to do  
something"  
  
Piper looked down at Paige shaking uncontrollably now and it was becoming harder and harder for Piper to hold her down as she began thrashing her head and legs. She looked over at Chris to see him still holding down a shaking Phoebe. Piper looked over at Leo and nodded her head. Leo ran over next to Phoebe and ripped up the paper with the spell on it and broke the candle circle she was laying in.  
  
Back in Paige's subconscious Phoebe felt herself being pulled out once again just as she was beginning to fade out she looked back at Paige.  
  
(Phoebe) "Paige, what do I do? How do I help you?"  
  
Paige just stood there looking back at Phoebe then came over and gave her a small hug as Phoebe completely faded out. ________________________________________________________________________  
  
Scene 5- Paige's room  
  
Phoebe woke up to find Chris sitting next to her with his hands still holding her down. When he noticed she was no longer shaking he got off of her and helped her up and into a chair noticing she was obviously confused and disoriented. Piper noticed that Paige's shaking was slowly calming down as well as she tucked her under the covers of her bed then walked over and sat next to Phoebe and gave her a hug.  
  
(Piper) "I had us worried again, are you okay?"  
(Phoebe) "What happened?"  
(Piper) "You and Paige were shaking pretty bad and we were afraid you might  
hurt yourselves so we pulled you out again, we had to."  
(Phoebe) "It's okay Piper you did what you had too?"  
  
Phoebe looked at the concern in Piper's eyes and leaned over and gave her a reassuring hug.  
  
(Chris) "So, what did you see?"  
  
Just as Phoebe was about to answer the Demon shimmered in and grabbed Leo, before anyone could react he was gone.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED..  
  
You now the drill, Review !!  
  
Next Chapter: Leo is gone and Wyatt is still missing. Piper, Phoebe, and Chris must try and get them back without the Power of three.  
  
________________________________________________________________________ 


	3. Revelations

Summary: Leo is gone and Wyatt is still missing. Piper, Phoebe, and Chris must try and get them back without the Power of three. Some answers about Wyatt, Chris, and the future and revealed.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 3  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Scene 1 - Attic  
  
Piper is sitting on the couch while Phoebe frantically flips through the book of shadows and Chris paces back and forth in front of her.  
  
(Chris) "Okay someone explain to me what the hell just happened!"  
  
(Phoebe) "Well a demon came and took Leo and I think it was the same Demon  
that Paige showed me took Wyatt but there was a warlock with him too."  
  
(Piper) "This is great, a demon has Wyatt and Leo and we have to get them back  
without the power of three, could this get any worse."  
  
Phoebe stops on a Page in the book with a picture of a demon like the one that took Leo and Wyatt but it has no name or description. Chris has moved behind Phoebe and is looking down at the picture.  
  
(Chris) "I think it just did."  
  
Phoebe and Piper just stare at Chris.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Scene 2 - Underworld  
  
The demon and warlock are standing in front of Leo who is tied to the wall of the cave.  
  
(Warlock) [looking at the demon] "Well, well, this is the infamous Elder."  
  
(Demon) "Yes it is and since you have held up your end of the bargain, the child's  
powers are yours."  
  
The warlock walks away and begins mixing a potion in a pot. The demon walks closer to Leo and holds his head up so he is looking him straight in the eye.  
  
(Demon) "You don't know who I am do you? Well let me tell you, I'm the demon  
who is going to stop you from destroying evil and turn your  
precious child."  
  
Leo's eyes are focused past the demon and on Wyatt. He was sleeping somehow and still looked so innocent. The demon then punched Leo in the ribs focusing his eyes back on him.  
(Demon) "Don't worry, I'm not going to kill you, yet. I'm going to make you  
suffer by watching the start of your child's consumption by power and  
evil. Go ahead daddy, say hi to the future Source."  
  
Leo just starred at Wyatt not believing anything the demon had told him. He was so innocent, so good, how could he be turned. As these thoughts raced in Leo's head his vision was soon replaced by darkness as he felt a heavy blow to his head.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Scene 3 - Attic  
  
Chris was pacing around the attic again while Phoebe and Piper looked on from the couch trying to take everything in.  
  
(Piper) "Okay, so you're telling me the demon that has my son and  
husband might  
be the force of evil that will make Wyatt the future Source? How  
is that possible?"  
  
(Chris) "Well I'm not exactly sure because Wyatt wasn't turned until  
his 18th  
birthday and it's not certain what or who made him turn or when it  
began  
which is why I came back as far as I did. Remember when I was telling  
you about how important Leo is to the future?"  
  
(Piper) "Yeah."  
  
(Chris) "Well from what I was told and what I've pieced together, as an Elder  
Leo, with your help, withered the existence of evil down to a  
few remaining factions, the leader of one of which is that  
demon[pointing to the picture in the book], but then Leo was  
killed and Wyatt was turned throwing the world into chaos and  
causing your deaths."  
  
(Phoebe) "If evil succeeds in the future why is the demon here now?"  
  
(Chris) "The best I can figure is that somehow that demon found out  
that I came  
back in time to protect Wyatt and he is trying to turn Wyatt sooner to  
  
prevent you guys from protecting the future."  
  
(Piper) "So why is the demon in the book of shadows if he's from the future?"  
  
(Chris) "I think that someone still in the future is trying to help you guys out but  
I'm not sure who since the book is no longer in the possession of  
good."  
  
Phoebe got up from the couch followed by Phoebe and they both walked over and stood on either side of Chris who was standing in front of the book. All three of them stood in silence just starring at the picture of the demon.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Scene 4 - Underworld  
  
The warlock is still mixing potions in his cauldron and the demon is seated in a crude chair in front of an unconscious Leo and Wyatt is still lying on the stone table with his force field up.  
  
(Demon) [looking over at the Warlock] " How are things coming with the child?"  
  
The Warlock looks up from the potion book in front of him  
  
(Warlock) "I'm afraid the potions take time to make and the ritual even longer to  
perform."  
  
(Demon) "Well try to hurry it along if you can, I still need you to take the child's  
powers for my plan to work and I don't want to have to deal with the  
power of three."  
  
(Warlock) "Well the third witch is till under the control of the potion and these  
things mustn't be rushed if we are to succeed."  
  
The Demon turned away from the Warlock and got up and walked towards the silver pool. He waved his hand over it revealing the image of the Phoebe, Piper, and Chris walking down from the attic and about to enter Paige's room.  
  
(Demon)[looking into the pool] "You better be right."  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Scene 5 - Paige's Room  
  
Phoebe, Piper and Chris enter Paige's room.  
  
(Phoebe) "So do we have a plan?"  
  
(Piper) "Normally I would say the power of three but [looks at Paige] that not  
exactly an option right now." Phoebe walks over at sits next to Paige who has been propped back up into a sitting position.  
  
(Phoebe) "Maybe I should go back in and try to snap her out of it."  
  
(Piper) "This, under normal circumstances would also be a good plan [walks up  
behind phoebe and looks at Paige] but I'm not sure that even  
with the power of three we can vanquish a Demon strong enough to  
do this to Paige and turn Wyatt into the future source of all  
evil and if he attacks while you're under the spell I'm positive  
the power of one isn't going to get the job done."  
  
Phoebe places her and on Paige's cheek and Piper sits next to her on the bed.  
  
(Phoebe) "I could really go for one of Paige's crazy plans right about now."  
  
(Piper) "Me too, you got to hand it to her, I mean sure there always a little crazy  
and almost always dangerous but they always seem to work."  
  
Phoebe places her arm around Piper's shoulder.  
  
(Phoebe) "We just got to have faith that this is all going to work out and that it's  
not our destiny to fail."  
  
Piper leans her head on Phoebe's shoulder and they both just sit there thinking about what they could do next. Chris walks over looking at them from the other side of Paige's bed.  
  
(Chris) "So you guys got that plan?"  
  
(Piper) "Well, get Wyatt and Leo back and heal Paige."  
  
(Phoebe) "We're just not exactly sure how."  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Scene 6 - Underworld  
  
Leo was opening his eyes as he was slowly coming back to consciousness. When he fully opened them he was face to face with the demon.  
  
(Demon) "I was staring to think you were trying to avoid me."  
  
The Demon throws a punch right into Leo already sore ribs.  
  
(Demon) "I don't know why you would want to miss this."  
  
He punches Leo again and then turns his back and walks toward Wyatt.  
  
(Demon) "Such an innocent child isn't he? Well at least he is now.  
Soon your son  
will be stripped of his powers and then they will be replaced by evil  
powers stolen from a future source. They will slowly consume the good  
that is left in him and when the time is right I will bring him into  
power  
and his rise will be the downfall of good magic forever."  
  
The Demon turns back so that he is facing Leo again.  
  
(Demon) "What, no Elder words of wisdom?"  
  
Leo lifted his head up so he was looking straight at the Demon. Rage and pain filled his eyes.  
  
(Leo) "Even if I die, they'll kill you. You'll never get Wyatt to turn evil."  
  
(Demon) "Oh you mean the Charmed ones right, well in case you  
forgot they're one witch down and that's never a good thing is it?"  
  
Leo's head sank back down defeated. He needed to save Wyatt, to get Paige back, and he needed to tell Piper and Phoebe where he was, but how. How could he be so powerful an Elder and yet feel so powerless to do anything. He had to think of a plan, he had to reach out to Piper and Phoebe, he had to. for Wyatt.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Not much action, but don't worry, more is on the way. Sorry it's a little shorter but I wanted to update.  
  
Next Chapter: They know time is running out so Piper and Phoebe make a plan while Leo gets in touch with his inner Elder.  
  
Thanks for the Reviews, keep um coming so the story can improve.  
  
________________________________________________________________________ 


	4. Rescue attempt

Summary: Time is running out. Leo gets in touch with his inner Elder while Piper and Phoebe get a plan but will it work? ________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 4  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Scene 1 - Underworld  
  
Leo is still chained to the wall but only the warlock and Wyatt are there.  
  
Leo begins thinking to himself about a plan. He had tried to orb but it was to no avail. How could he be this powerful Elder and not be able to save his son. He began thinking about a way to contact Piper and Phoebe and let them know where he and Wyatt were. Then it hit him, Chris was still half- whitelighter and Leo could always hear an Elder's call so maybe if he concentrated hard enough he could mentally breakthrough the magic of the underworld and summon Chris. Leo closed his eyes and concentrated all his magic and energy on breaking through and calling out to Chris.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Scene 2 - Paige's room  
  
Piper was still sitting on Paige's bed; Phoebe came in with a washcloth, a glass of water, and some soup. Phoebe handed the water and soup to Piper and then sat on the side of Paige's bed opposite of Piper and began to clean the cut above Paige's eye like before. Piper began feeding Paige the soup and making her drink some of the water. They were still overwhelmed by the condition of their sister and the fact they might have to fight this demon without her, without the power of three. Piper put the soup and water down, wiped Paige's face. Phoebe  
  
Chris walks into the room  
  
(Chris) "You guys need to get it together and you need to start  
thinking of a plan, you can't just sit here the future needs you to  
vanquish this demon and stop him from turning Wyatt."  
  
(Piper) "Don't you think we know that Chris. I mean god it's not like  
I want to sit here while by husband and son might be dying but what  
the hell are we supposed to do? We don't know where they are, we don't  
have the power of three, [looks at Paige] and we may never get it  
back."  
  
(Phoebe) "Piper calm down."  
  
(Piper) "No Phoebe I won't calm down. All you've done since you've  
came here Chris is talk about how we need to save the future, change  
everything, well you know what, we're trying, we are. We don't want  
the future to be the way you say it is either but you could help out  
too you know! You have all this knowledge of the future, knowledge  
that would probably be real useful right now but you keep saying you  
can't tell us to much, but what does it matter Chris. If you don't  
help us save the future, it won't matter; nothing will matter, not you  
coming back, nothing!"  
  
Tears had been welling up in Piper's eyes and now she was kneeling on the floor with her head in her hands crying. Phoebe had gotten up off of Paige's bed and was know kneeling behind her Piper hugging her; trying to calm her down. Phoebe looks up from behind Piper and stares up a Chris who has tears running down his face.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Scene 3 - Underworld  
  
Leo still has his eyes closed trying to reach through to Chris. He is focusing all his energy, his love for Wyatt, his love for Piper, his power, everything then all the sudden he feels a wave of soothing energy enter his mind and he could feel the magic of the underworld lifting and the presence of Chris's energy. His mind became clear and all he could feel was Chris.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Scene 4 - Attic  
  
Phoebe and Piper are standing at the stand with the book of shadows and Chris is seated on the coach still rattled by Piper's words. There are about a dozen potions laid out on a table to the right of Piper and Phoebe.  
  
(Piper) "Okay so we're loaded in the potions department, what about a spell"  
  
(Phoebe) "Well I figure that we could use the source vanquishing spell. It won't  
be enough to vanquish the demon but hopefully slow him down  
enough so that we can rescue Leo and Wyatt.  
  
(Piper) "Lets hope so." (Phoebe)"I still don't understand how this plan works Piper, we don't know  
where they are.  
  
(Piper) "We know they're in the underworld."  
  
(Phoebe) Yeah but they could be anywhere down there and who knows that kinds  
of other Demons we could come across."  
  
(Chris) "Phoebe's right we can't just orb down there with no idea where we're  
going."  
  
(Piper) "You're the one who wanted a plan; well this is all we got right now."  
  
(Chris) "A plan yes, a suicide no."  
  
Just as Chris finished he felt a rush of overwhelming energy enter his mind and grabs his head. Phoebe an Piper rush over.  
  
(Phoebe) "Chris what is it?"  
  
(Chris) "Leo.ugh.I can feel him.ugh it's too much."  
  
(Piper) "Where Chris, where is he?"  
  
(Chris) "Ugh. I. ugh.."  
  
Piper rushed over to the table and grabbed the potions handing some to Phoebe.  
  
(Piper) "Chris you have to orb us there, you have to concentrate on his energy."  
  
Piper and Phoebe grab onto Chris and he orbs them from the attic.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Scene 5 - Underworld  
  
The demon is still not there, the warlock is mixing more potions next to Wyatt and Leo is semi-conscious with his head hanging slightly down to one side exhausted and drain from his connection with Chris.  
  
Chris, Piper, and Phoebe orb in behind a large rock to the right of Leo and behind the warlock.  
  
(Piper) [looks at Phoebe] "Ready?"  
  
(Phoebe) "Would it make a difference if I said no?"  
  
(Piper) "No."  
  
(Phoebe) "Then let's go kick some ass"  
  
Phoebe stands up from behind the rock and throws a potion that fills the cave with smoke. Piper goes toward Wyatt, Phoebe attacks the warlock by surprise and Chris goes to unchain Leo.  
  
Just as Piper is picking up Wyatt all the smoke in the room instantly disappears revealing the demon standing a few feet in front of her. The Demon throws and energy ball at Piper who manages to hold onto Wyatt as she lands next to the rock they had been hiding behind. Chris has only half unchained Leo but rushes to see if Piper is okay and is sent into the cave wall by another energy ball. Phoebe is continuing to fight the warlock and has him pinned to the ground. Just as she is about to throw a vanquishing potion on him the Demon comes from behind her and grabs her arm from the air snapping her wrist. Phoebe cries out in pain as the Demon picks her up by the throat and throws her next to Piper.  
  
Piper is just beginning to regain her composure as Phoebe lands next to her crying in pain as she lands and tries to hold her arm against her body. Piper is holding Wyatt close to her chest as the Demon approaches holding a very large energy ball.  
  
(Demon) "Give me the child witch."  
  
(Piper) "Go to hell you bastard."  
  
(Demon) "Gladly but first I have to get the Child so I'm just going to kill your  
family [looking at Phoebe then Leo] until you cooperate."  
  
Chris starts to get up but the Demon doesn't see him.  
  
Phoebe is still cradled on the ground holding her wrist. The Demon approaches aiming the energy ball at Phoebe. Just as he throws it Chris comes from behind the rock and dives at Phoebe and Piper(still holding Wyatt) orbing them out of the cave and the energy ball crashes against the rock right where Phoebe was.  
  
The Demon walks over to the Warlock who is still on the ground and picks him up by the shirt so he is the Demons eye level.  
  
(Demon) "How could you let them get the child?"  
  
(Warlock) "We.we still have the Elder. They will come back."  
  
(Demon) "They better.for your sake." The Demon throws the Warlock back to the ground and walks over to Leo who is still semi conscious and half unchained. He rechains Leo then shimmers out.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Scene 6 - Attic/Manor  
  
Piper, still holding Wyatt, Chris, and Phoebe orb in to the attic landing hard on the floor still shaken from the fight. Piper, with Wyatt, and Chris are slow to rise to their feet as Phoebe slowly sits up holding her arm tight against her chest. Piper has a trail of blood running from somewhere on her head down the side of her face and Chris has a gash on his arm from where he crashed into the cave wall. Piper places Wyatt on the couch making sure he isn't hurt then over goes over to Phoebe and kneels beside her.  
  
(Piper)[looks over her shoulder at Chris] "Chris go get some bandages and stuff."  
  
Chris orbs out of the attic. Piper leans in towards Phoebe and reaches out to touch her arm but Phoebe pulls away slightly.  
  
(Piper) "You got to let me look , I know it hurts but we have to fix it okay?"  
  
Phoebe nods her head and lets Piper slowly pull her arm away from her body so she can look at it; Phoebe winces at the pain. Chris reappears in the attic holding various medical supplies. Piper makes a crude splint for Phoebe's wrist then her and Chris clean and bandage their own cuts.  
  
Piper helps Phoebe to her feet and downstairs to the couch before going into Paige's room to check on her, leaving Chris to look after Wyatt.  
  
Piper walks into Paige's room and sits on her bed. She moves Paige from current sitting position and lays her down. She leans in close to Paige and brushes the hair back from her forehead.  
  
(Piper) "Paige we need you to come back to us. We need your help. Please come  
back. "  
  
Piper kisses Paige on the forehead then leaves the room pausing to look back over her shoulder when she reaches the doorway then continues to walk out the door. As she does Paige's fingers on her right hand begin tremble slightly but Piper doesn't notice as she reaches behind her to turn off the light in Paige's room.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Going to update at least once a week so review with ideas and suggestions or just to say you like it so far or not so the story can improve.  
  
Next Chapter: Paige struggles to free herself from her own mind in time to help Piper and Phoebe save Leo.  
  
________________________________________________________________________ 


	5. It's all in your head

Summary: Paige struggles to free herself from her own mind in time to help Piper and Phoebe save Leo. ________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 5  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Scene 1 - Paige's Mind  
  
The same white room as before, but now all the walls are filled with flashing images of Paige's memories. Paige is standing in the middle of the room.  
  
(Paige)[To herself] "I've got to get out of here; I'm starting to  
freak myself out."  
  
Paige tries to orb out but the trail of blue lights bounces of one of the walls and Paige lands pretty hard on the floor. She sits up rubbing her head.  
  
(Paige)[To herself] "Good one Paige. Did you really think that was gonna work?"  
  
Paige stands up and fixes her skirt.  
  
(Paige)[to herself] "Okay so plan, we need another plan. I wish Phoebe or Piper  
were here they might know how to get me the hell out of here."  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Scene 2- Manor Downstairs  
  
Phoebe is sitting on the couch with lots of ice on her wrist, now fitted with a crude splint. Piper is sitting next to her feeding Wyatt.  
  
(Phoebe) "How's your head?"  
  
(Piper) "Hurts. But I'm more concerned about you."  
  
(Phoebe) "I'm alright."  
  
(Piper) "We should get you to the hospital?"  
  
(Phoebe) "No piper we can't, what if the demon comes back and we still have to  
get Leo back and heal Paige."  
(Piper) "God, what are we going to do?"  
  
(Phoebe) "We'll figure it out."  
  
Chris orbs in in front of Piper and Phoebe.  
  
(Phoebe) "Any news from Elder land?"  
  
(Chris) "I'm afraid not, they don't know much about the demon or what powers  
he has."  
  
(Piper) "How about you? Do you have any thing, or secrets, to tell us that might  
help?"  
  
Chris is about to respond when they hear a crashing noise from Paige's room. Piper hands Wyatt to Phoebe and her and Chris rush toward the stairs.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Scene 3- Paige's rooms  
  
Piper and Chris reach Paige's room but they don't see anyone but Paige. Pipe notices a broken lamp next the nightstand next to Paige's bed and walks over to it.  
  
(Piper) "I wonder how this happened."  
  
Chris shrugs his shoulders and Piper bends down to pick up the broken pieces.  
  
(Phoebe's voice) [faint from downstairs] "Everything alright up there?"  
  
(Piper) [yelling back downstairs] "Yeah the lamp fell off the table."  
  
Piper continues cleaning up the broken pieces of the lamp. All of the sudden Paige's right hand shoots out to the side knocking a glass of water off the side table. The glass of water lands next to Piper splashing some water on her.  
  
(Piper) "What the hell was that?"  
  
Piper wipes off her face with her sleeve and looks up at Chris confused. Chris points at Paige.  
  
(Chris) "Her hand it just.it.I dunno."  
  
Piper stands up and sits on Paige's bed. Paige's right hand is hanging slightly off the bed. Piper gently shakes Paige.  
  
(Piper) "Paige? Paige? Come on Paige open your eyes."  
  
[PAIGE'S MIND]  
  
Paige is startled when the room starts shaking slightly.  
  
(Paige)[to herself] "Well this is new"  
  
(Piper's voice)[very faintly] "Paige.Paige"  
  
(Paige) [confused] "Piper?"  
  
(Piper's voice)[very faintly] "Come one Paige"  
  
(Paige)[looks up toward the ceiling] "Piper.Piper!"  
  
[PAIGE'S ROOM]  
  
Piper notices the fingers on Paige's right hand moving. She looks over at Chris.  
  
(Piper) "Get Phoebe up hear and bring the book"  
  
Chris nods his head and orbs out.  
  
Piper bends over and brushes Paige's hair back with her hand.  
  
(Piper) "Hang on Paige."  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Scene 4 - Underworld  
  
The demon walks up to Leo who is now fully conscious again but very weak and still chained to the cave wall.  
  
(Demon) "Don't worry you'll be with your child again soon enough."  
  
(Leo) "They'll be ready for you."  
  
(Demon) "You think. I don't know they're not very powerful without their sister  
are they."  
  
The Demon waves his hand over the silver pool revealing the image of Piper seated on Paige's bed.  
  
(Demon) "You see, they're still down one witch."  
  
(Leo) "They'll figure out a way to wake her up."  
  
(Demon) "I doubt it, the warlock used a potion on her she won't be able to wake  
up until it wares off but it'll kill her before that happens."  
  
The demon waves his hand back over the pool making the image disappear and then shimmers out.  
  
Leo struggles against his restraints but his efforts are pointless and the Warlock simply laughs at him.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Scene 5 - Paige's Mind  
  
Paige is sitting on the floor of the white room leaning back against one of the walls. She is sweating and shaking slightly. She tries to stand up but her legs are too weak to support her for long and she slides back down to the ground.  
  
She realizes that her situation has taken a turn for the worst and looks up towards the ceiling.  
  
(Paige)[yelling at the ceiling] "Piper.Phoebe.? I'm ready to leave now. Piper!  
Phoebe!"  
  
Paige drops her head and leans back against the wall defeated.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Scene 6 - Paige's Room  
  
Chris orbs into the room with Phoebe and the Book of Shadows then helps her sit down in the chair next to Paige's bed. Piper is standing up gently rocking Wyatt back and forth.  
  
(Phoebe) "So what happened Piper?"  
  
(Piper) "Well I'm not sure but I think Paige is trying to fight through but  
  
something's keeping her from coming around."  
  
(Phoebe) "So what do we do, how do we help her beat this?"  
  
(Piper) "I'm not sure but she's not looking so good."  
  
Paige is lying in her bed. She is sweating and every once and a while he hand shakes a little. Piper places Wyatt in his crib and sits next to Paige and wipes her forehead with a washcloth.  
  
(Phoebe) "I have to go back in Piper. I know we have to worry about the demon  
but we can't vanquish him without Paige."  
  
(Piper) "I know. Chris can you go get the candles."  
  
Chris orbs out  
  
(Piper) "You can't stay in too long Phoebe."  
  
Phoebe nods her head and Chris orbs back in holding the candles.  
  
(Chris)[looks at Phoebe] "Ready?"  
  
(Phoebe) "As ever."  
  
Phoebe sat down in the middle of the candle circle next to Paige's bed.  
  
(Phoebe) "Life to life and mind to mind, our spirits now will intertwine; I  
mould our souls and journey to, the one whose thoughts I wish I  
knew."  
  
Phoebe falls down; asleep.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Scene 7 - Paige's Mind  
  
Phoebe appears in Paige's mind and immediately sees Paige visibly shaken and weak. Phoebe rushes over to her and kneels next to her.  
  
(Phoebe) "Paige"  
  
(Paige) [Looks up at Phoebe weakly] "Phoebe?"  
  
(Phoebe) [Brushes back Paige's hair] "Hey."  
  
(Paige) "What's happening?"  
  
(Phoebe) "I don't know sweetie but we have to figure out a way to get you out of  
here. Can you orb?"  
  
Paige shakes her head as Phoebe helps Paige stand up.  
  
(Phoebe) "Paige do you remember what happened?"  
  
(Paige) "I remember the warlock and the demon then I think I was talking to you  
but I woke up here and I was alone. Then I heard Piper but I started  
to feel  
really weak."  
  
(Phoebe) "Any idea on how you got here?"  
  
(Paige)[rubs her head] "The Demon he had a.a potion.or something I think."  
  
(Phoebe) "Alright well we have to get to back to us because the Demon has Leo."  
  
(Paige) "Wyatt?"  
  
(Phoebe) "Long story but he's alright."  
  
(Paige)[noticing Phoebe's splint] "You okay?"  
  
(Phoebe) "Another long story"  
  
(Paige) "How much did I miss?"[lets out a small laugh]  
  
(Phoebe)[smiling] "A lot."  
  
Paige begins to sway a little but Phoebe helps steady her with her good arm.  
  
(Phoebe) "Okay so any idea how we get you out of here?"  
  
(Paige) "Awakening spell?"  
  
(Phoebe) "We tried it didn't work probably because it was a potion not a disease."  
  
Paige sways a little again and this time Phoebe can't hold her up with one arm so both of them slowly collapse to the floor.  
  
(Paige) "I don't feel so well"  
  
Phoebe wipes some of the sweat from Paige's face.  
  
(Phoebe) "I know but we'll make you better I promise okay?"  
  
Paige looks up a Phoebe hopefully and nods her head. Phoebe gives her a small reassuring smile back and grabs Paige's hand.  
  
(Phoebe) "Maybe if we alter the awakening spell and combine it with to find a  
lost witch it might work. I'm going to have to go back and look at the  
  
book though okay?"  
  
Paige nods again and Phoebe stands up slowly letting go of Paige's hand."  
  
(Phoebe) "I'll be back I promise."  
  
Paige watches as Phoebe slowly fades away.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Scene 8 - Paige's room  
  
Piper and Chris are watching anxiously for any signs of trouble in Phoebe or Paige. Suddenly Phoebe shoots up from the circle. Piper quickly goes over and kneels next to Phoebe.  
  
(Piper) "You alright?"  
  
(Phoebe) "Yeah but we have to help Paige fast."[looks at Paige]  
  
Piper follows Phoebe gaze to Paige who's breathing has become quickened and shallow.  
  
(Piper) "What do we do?"  
  
(Phoebe) " We have to try to combine the awakening spell with to call a lost  
witch."  
  
(Piper) "But we tried the awakening spell"  
  
(Phoebe) "I know but Paige said that the demon used a potion so if we reword it."  
  
(Piper) "Alright get to it."  
  
Just as Phoebe was about to grab the book the Demon Shimmered in front of Phoebe and sent her flying across the room. Piper tried blowing him up but nothing happened. She tried freezing and it slowed him down a little but he fought through the freeze.  
  
(Piper) "Chris orb Wyatt out of here!"  
  
(Chris) [looks at Phoebe who is slowly getting up] "But."  
  
(Piper) "Just go Chris. Now!"  
  
Chris grabs Wyatt and orbs out.  
  
(Piper) "Phoebe hurry, the spell."  
  
Phoebe scrambles to her feet and over to the book while Piper keeps freezing the demon, temporarily holding him off. Phoebe gets to the book and Pages begin to flip automatically and land on a blank page.  
  
(Phoebe) "What the hell."  
  
The page starts to fill in with a spell.  
  
Power of the witches' rise course unseen across the skies Take this troubled mind with sleeps unease release it now and set it free  
Sleep eternal never more and rid the source of condition borne  
Come to us we, well call you near, come to us and settle here  
  
(Phoebe)[confused] "Okay well that helps." [frantically writes the spell down]  
  
(Piper) "Ahhh Phoebe Hurry"  
  
Phoebe looks over to see the that the Demon has backed Piper into a corner. Phoebe rushes to Paige's side and begins to read the spell aloud. As she does the Demon grabs Piper by the throat.  
  
(Demon) "Where's the child witch"  
  
(Piper) "Go to hell"  
  
The Demon throws Piper across the room sending her crashing into the wall.  
  
(Phoebe) "Power of the witches' rise course unseen across the skies  
Take this troubled mind with sleeps unease release it now and set it  
free  
Sleep eternal never more and rid the source of condition borne  
Come to us we, well call you near, come to us and settle here."  
  
Just as Phoebe finish's Paige's body begins to shake and her breathing becomes very rapid. At the same time the Demon grabs Phoebe from behind and picks her up by her arm causing Phoebe to scream out in pain. He throws her into the wall and she lands hard next to Piper. The Demon approaches the Piper and Phoebe with an energy ball ready.  
  
(Demon) "I have no time for games. I will find the child question is how many  
people do I have to kill before I do."  
  
(Paige)[from behind the demon] "None."  
  
The Demon whips around to see Paige standing behind him  
  
(Demon) "How the hell did you."  
  
(Paige) "Energy ball"  
  
The energy ball the Demon had been holding was surrounded by blue lights and Paige motioned her hand back at the Demon. The energy ball hit him in the shoulder wounding him. The Demon shimmered out.  
  
Phoebe and Piper looked up stunned at a very weak looking Paige.  
  
(Piper) "Paige?"  
  
Piper helped Phoebe up and they both walked over to Paige grabbing her in a hug.  
  
(Phoebe) "Are you alright"  
  
(Paige)[weakly] "I'm a .a.little."  
  
Paige's voice trailed off as she collapsed into her sisters arms. Piper and Phoebe laid her back down onto her bed.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Sorry for the wait. It was finals week.  
  
Review, I know you want to. 10 would be great, 5 would be good. Do your part to make the story better. I'm new at this so let me know how I'm doing.  
  
Next Chapter: Paige is back but she's still hurt and Phoebe and Phoebe are also feeling the affects of their attacks. Will they have the strength to get Leo back and vanquish the Demon?  
  
________________________________________________________________________ 


	6. The best laid plans

Summary: Paige is back but she's still hurt and Piper and Phoebe are also feeling the affects of their attacks. Will they have the strength to get Leo back and vanquish the Demon?  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 5  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Scene 1 - Paige's Room  
  
Paige is lying on her bed and for the first time she looks normally at rest. Her eyes flutter slightly then open to see Piper standing in the doorway holding a glass of water.  
  
(Piper) "Hey how are you feeling?"  
  
(Paige)[quietly] "Hey"  
  
Piper starts to walk into the room and Paige tries to sit up but is immediately hit by the pain of her broken ribs and winces and lets out a small groan. Piper rushes over and helps her lay back down.  
  
(Paige) "You could've warned me that would hurt"[lets out a small  
laugh]  
  
(Piper) "I thought you'd remember."  
  
(Paige) "I do now. Demon, door, you, Phoebe, last night, energyball,  
oh yeah lots  
of fun how could I forget."  
  
Paige tries to sit up again and winces as Piper helps her into a sitting position. She hands the glass of water to Paige who struggles a little to drink it.  
  
(Paige)[hands the glass back to Piper] "Where's Phoebe"  
  
(Piper) "Trying to rest a little"  
  
(Paige) "Is she okay? Her arm looked pretty bad"  
  
(Piper) "She'll be okay but it's probably broken."  
  
(Paige) [lifts up her arm] "We could be cast buddies"  
  
Piper lets out a small laugh and Paige smiles back at her.  
  
(Paige) "You okay?"  
  
(Piper) "As soon as I know that Leo and Wyatt are safe."  
  
(Paige) "Where is Wyatt?"  
  
(Piper) "With Chris. I don't want him anywhere that the Demon can sense him."  
  
(Paige) "Have we got a plan to get Leo back?"  
  
(Piper) [lowers her head] "We had one but."  
  
(Paige) [adjusts herself as if to stand up and winces in pain] "Well uh..ah.. lets  
get Phoebe and."  
  
Piper prevents Paige from getting up by placing her hands on her shoulders.  
  
(Piper) "Hold on. You're not going anywhere."  
  
(Paige) "Trust me normally I would agree but right now we need the power of  
three."  
  
Paige swings her legs over the side of the bed and goes to stand up but is once again hit with a wave of pain from her ribs and almost falls over as she grabs her stomach in pain and sits back down on the bed."  
  
(Paige) "Uh.how did I do this last night?"  
  
(Piper) "I dunno but it was a good thing you did. Right now though you're going  
to lay back down, [helps Paige get under her covers] I'm going to wake  
up  
Pheobe, we're gonna come up with a new plan and get Leo back and  
then he can fix you and Phoebe up. Okay?"  
  
Paige nods her head. Piper stands up giving Paige's hand one last squeeze and starts to walk out of the room.  
  
(Paige) "Piper?"  
  
(Piper)[looks over her shoulder] "Yeah"  
  
(Paige) "Leo will be okay."  
  
Piper nods her head and continues out the door.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Scene 2 - Underworld  
  
The Demon slams the warlock into the wall pinning him there by the throat.  
  
(Demon) "You said she wouldn't wake up! You said she would die!"  
  
The Demon slams the warlock's head against the cave wall  
  
(Demon) "Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you[an energy ball forms in  
his hand.]  
  
(Warlock) "You.you.need me."  
(Demon) "For what?"[grips the Warlcok's neck harder]  
(Warlock) "The the. spell.to.to.take the child's. powers."  
  
The demon releases the Warlock from his grasp and he slides down to the cave floor rubbing his neck.  
  
(Demon) "They'll come back [looks at Leo] and when they do I won't fail again.  
The child will be left vulnerable and then you can steal him while I  
attack  
the Charmed ones. [bends down and grabs the warlock]But I  
swear.I swear if you screw this up again you will never escape  
from the eternal tournament I will put you through[lets go of  
the warlock]"  
  
The Demon walks over to the silver pool and waves his hand over it revealing the image of Piper and Phoebe sitting on the couch in the downstairs of the Manor.  
  
(Demon) "They'll come back. I will not fail again"  
  
The Demon waves his hand again and the image fades.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Scene 3 - Manor  
  
Phoebe and Piper are sitting on the couch.  
  
(Piper) "There's no way."  
  
(Phoebe) "It's the only way Piper"  
  
(Piper) "She can't. She can barely sit up"  
  
(Phoebe) "The only way to get Leo back is with the power of three."  
  
(Piper) "Maybe she doesn't have to come, maybe she can use the astral projection  
spell to say the vanquishing spell with us."  
  
(Phoebe) "What if something goes wrong and we need her. She might be too  
weak to orb to us."  
  
(Piper) "Exactly, she is too weak."  
  
(Phoebe) "Piper, last night you knew we needed her to do this. What changed?"  
  
(Piper) " I spent these last three days knowing that the only way we might be able  
to beat this is with the power of three and then today after  
seeing Paige awake this morning and coming to the realization  
that even with the power of three we might fail. That changed  
everything Phoebe."  
  
Piper wiped the tears that had been forming in he eyes and Phoebe pulled her into a hug.  
  
(Phoebe) "Paige is strong enough to do this. We have to trust that strength and our  
own."  
  
(Piper)[through tears] "What if I don't know how to trust that?"  
  
(Paige's voice) "Well you better learn fast."  
  
Piper pulled away from Phoebe's hug to see Paige standing on the stairs.  
  
(Piper) "Paige?"  
  
Paige slowly begins to make her way down the stairs wincing every few steps. When she reached the bottom she is greeted by a crushing hug from Phoebe and Piper.  
  
(Paige) "Hey guys.uh.I don't feel that good."  
  
(Phoebe) "Ooo sorry."  
  
Piper and Phoebe let go of Paige and help her to the couch.  
  
(Paige) "So, we got a plan yet?"  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Scene 4 - Underworld  
  
The Demon and Warlock are standing in front of the potions table. Leo is chained to the wall in the background.  
  
(Demon) "So here's the plan. They have to be planning an attack  
themselves so  
when they arrive you will blink out while I fight them. The child is  
alone  
with the other whitelighter so sensing them has been hard but the  
spell and  
potion you made should carry you too them. Once you have the child  
blink  
back here immediately and begin the power stripping ritual.  
  
(Warlock) "What if you haven't finished off the charmed ones yet."  
  
(Demon) "Just worry about getting the child and remember what will happen if  
you screw this up."  
  
The Demon walks over to Leo who is very weak.  
  
(Demon) "Don't worry you're family will be here soon."  
  
The Demon holds up Leo's head forcing him to look directly at the Demon.  
  
(Demon) " Now, now you can't going to miss any of this. After all it's their love  
for you that will lead to their deaths. You should be so proud that  
they  
love you that much. I now I am."  
  
The Demon releases Leo's head and walks back over to the Warlock.  
  
(Demon) "Begin making the final preparations, they'll be coming soon."  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Scene 5 - Manor  
  
Phoebe and Paige are sitting on the couch and Piper is standing in front of them.  
(Piper) "Okay so we have the blinding potion to keep the Warlock from blinking out. We have the Source vanquishing spell and now all we need is.[looks up at thee ceiling] Chris!!!...."  
  
Chris appers in a shower of blue lights holding Wyatt.  
  
(Piper) "Chris why isn't Wyatt with the Elders?"  
  
(Chris) "They said that they can't interfere with destiny."  
  
(Phoebe) "What do they mean by that?"  
  
(Chris) "I don't know all they said was everything is destined to be"  
  
(Paige) "Why do they always have to be so cryptic?"  
  
(Phobe) "[sarcastically] I think it makes them feel special."  
  
Paige and Piper let out a small laugh.  
  
(Chris) "It doesn't matter let's just get this all over with"  
  
(Piper) "What about Wyatt?"  
  
(Chris) "I'll have to leave him here and come back immediately"  
  
(Piper) "Alright then, everybody ready to go?"  
  
(Paige) "Yup, locked and loaded"  
  
(Phoebe) "Let's do it."  
  
All four grabbed on to each other and blue lights appear around them as they orb out, leaving Wyatt alone in his crib.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Scene 6 - Underworld / Manor  
  
The Demon is pacing back and forth in front of Leo. The Warlock is half hidden behind one of the cave walls. Behind another part of cave wall Chris orbs in with Phoebe, Piper and Paige then immediately orbs out again.  
  
Paige, Phoebe, and Piper crouch behind the wall.  
(Piper) [whispering] "Remember Paige you through the blinding potion then stay here until we need you for the spell. I'll keep freezing the Demon for as long as I can while Phoebe unchains Leo. Then Phoebe you bring Leo over to Paige to wait for Chris. Chris is going to wait five minutes before orbing back in to take Leo out so we have to hurry. Then the three of us will say the vanquishing spell sending this bastard straight to Demon hell."  
  
(Phoebe) "Sounds good."  
  
(Piper) "Ready? [Phoebe and Paige nod] Here we go?  
  
Piper jumps out from behind the wall and freezes the Demon who quickly fights through it.  
  
(Piper) "Now!"  
  
(Demon) "Now!"  
  
Phoebe runs from behind the wall and runs to Leo as Piper continues to refreeze the Demon. Paige throws the blinding potion just as the Warlock is about to blink out from his own hiding place. The Demon looks over to see that the Warlock hasn't blinked out yet as he fights through one of Piper's freeze's  
  
(Demon) "Hurry !!!"  
  
The potion starts to wear off but the Warlock still can't blink out. Phoebe is is starting to unchain the last of Leo's restraints.  
  
(Paige) "It's wearing off"  
  
(Piper) "Phoebe hurry my freezes are getting shorter.  
  
(Phoebe) "Almost.ah [releases the last chain] got it!"  
  
Leo falls against Phoebe who struggles to hold him up and winces at the pain his weight causes in her arm. Slowly she manages to pull him to Paige.  
  
In the background we see the last of the blinding potion wear off and the Warlock blink out.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Scene 7 - Manor  
  
Chris is downstairs standing next to Wyatt's crib and carefully watching the clock. Just as the clock strikes 2 Chris is about to orb out when the Warlock blinks in behind him and grabs him. Chris struggles against the Warlock before he is thrown into the clock shattering it. The Warlcok then rushes over and tries to break through Wyatt's force field but it grabbed by Chris and thrown against the wall. The Warlock quickly get up and sends a concussion wave toward Chris who just manages to orb out of harm. Chris orbs back in behind the Warlock and grabs him by the arms but the Warlock blinks out. Chris looks around the room for the Warlock when all of the sudden he is hit by a concussions wave sending him crashing through the back of the couch and next to Wyatt. Chris grabs Wyatt and orbs out.  
  
(Warlock) "Well that isn't good."  
  
The Warlcok blinks out  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Scene 8 - Underworld  
  
Piper dives behind a rock as an energy ball flys past her. She throws a potion wich explodes at the Demon's feet and sends him only stumbling slightly backwards. Piper crawls over to Phoebe, Paige and a barely conscious Leo.  
  
(Piper) "I can't freeze him anymore and we only have one more potion"  
  
(Phoebe) "Where the hell is Chris?"  
  
(Piper) "Paige can you orb Leo out of here."  
  
(Paige) "I'm not sure and if I can I might not have the strength to orb back"  
  
(Piper) "You have to try"  
  
(Demon's voice) " I have to give you points for trying but in the end there's in  
hiding."  
  
A large rock a few feet from them blows up as it is hit by an energy ball.  
  
(Demon's voice) "There are only so many places you could be."  
  
Another rock even closer blows up  
  
(Piper) "[looks at Paige]Go!"  
  
Paige grabs Leo's hand and as the orbs trail rises up from behind the rock the Demon throws an energy ball that collides with it sending Paige and Leo crashing into a cave wall.  
  
(Demon) "Now, now I though you were smarter than that."  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Next Chapter - Will the Charmed one's and Leo escape the underworld alive? Where are Chris and Wyatt? What will be revealed? And what new questions about the future will arise? All these questions will be answered in the next and final chapter.  
  
REVIEW  
  
I want to thank all of the reviewers. I hope that you review again in addition to those who haven't yet. The more reviews and input the more likely it is I will write a second fan fiction. Everything you want to say is welcome because I'm still new to all of this. But please don't be too harsh lol.  
  
I would like also like to apologize for the long wait caused by holiday travel. 


	7. The last time around

Summary: How will the Charmed one's vanquish the Demon? Will they escape the underworld alive?  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
At the end of the last chapter:  
  
Piper dives behind a rock as an energy ball flys past her. She throws a potion which explodes at the Demon's feet and sends him only stumbling slightly backwards. Piper crawls over to Phoebe, Paige and a barely conscious Leo.  
  
(Piper) "I can't freeze him anymore and we only have one more potion"  
  
(Phoebe) "Where the hell is Chris?"  
  
(Piper) "Paige can you orb Leo out of here."  
  
(Paige) "I'm not sure and if I can I might not have the strength to orb back"  
  
(Piper) "You have to try"  
  
(Demon's voice) " I have to give you points for trying but in the end there's in  
hiding."  
  
A large rock a few feet from them blows up as it is hit by an energy ball.  
  
(Demon's voice) "There are only so many places you could be."  
  
Another rock even closer blows up  
  
(Piper) "[looks at Paige]Go!"  
  
Paige grabs Leo's hand and as the orbs trail rises up from behind the rock the Demon throws an energy ball that collides with it sending Paige and Leo crashing into a cave wall.  
  
(Demon) "Now, now I though you were smarter than that."  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 7  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Scene 1 - Underwolrd  
  
Paige is crumpled next to an unconscious Leo. Piper and Phoebe and still hiding behind one of the boulders in the cave. Paige strains to try and get up but collapses back to the ground.  
  
The Demon walks over toward where Paige and Leo are and picks up Paige by the throat causing her to scream in pain by the sudden movement.  
  
(Demon) "Come out, come out witches. I believe I have something of yours."  
  
The Demon looks around the cave but doesn't see Piper and Phoebe.  
  
(Demon) "Now after all you did to save her are you really going to just watch me  
kill her?"  
  
The Demon lifts Paige all the way up to her feet then delivers a punch right to her stomach causing her to let out a loud scream as he lets go of her throat and she falls to the ground wrapping her arms around her stomach.  
  
(Piper)[whispers] "We have to get to Paige and Leo."  
(Phoebe)[whispers] "I know let's just hope Chris gets here soon."  
  
An energy ball appears in the Demon's hand and we walks toward Paige and Leo.  
  
(Demon) " I tried to play nice but.."  
  
The Demon is cut off as Piper and Phoebe reveal themselves from their hiding place.  
  
(Phoebe) "Here we are"  
  
The Demon walks over to Phoebe and Piper so that he is standing only a few inches from them. Just as he is about to speak the Warlock blinks in next to him. The Demon quickly turns his head toward the Warlock.  
  
(Demon) "Where's the child?"  
  
(Warlock) "Their Whitelighter he.he. orbed out with the child and.and. I  
couldn't follow his trace."  
  
(Demon) "How could you fail again!"  
  
The Demon raises his hand and the Warlock flinches as he thinks he is about to be hit but instead of hitting the Warlock the Demons fist connects with Piper dropping her to her knees. Phoebe kneels down next to her sister. The Demon crouches down so that he is at eye level with Piper and Phoebe.  
  
(Demon) "Where is the child?"  
  
(Phoebe) "Even if we knew why would we tell you!"  
  
The Demon grabs Phoebe's broken wrist and bends is backwards causing her to scream out in pain.  
  
(Demon) "You'll tell me because I can make you feel more pain that you never  
imagined."  
  
The Demon stands up and walks to the center of the cave and surveys the scene before him. Paige is crumpled almost helpless to an unconscious Leo while Phoebe and Piper slowly get to there feet and move towards them.  
  
(Demon) "Look at yourselves; weak, suffering. For what, what are you  
protecting? The child? The future? Nothing you do today will  
matter. Even if I fail their will be others; others that will  
come and succeed. You will never win because being good makes  
you weak, it makes you love. Your love for the child, you're  
love for each other, it will make you incapable of protecting  
that which you need to most. Evil will gain power in the future  
and there's nothing you can do to change that."  
  
(Chris' voice) "That's not true"  
  
The Demon turns around to see Chris walking out from behind one of the cave walls holding Wyatt.  
  
(Demon) [to Chris]"I don't know how you did it. How you came back, how you  
were able to warn them. But as I just said none of it will  
matter. Even with your knowledge of the future you won't be able  
to help them stop the inevitable. No one can."  
  
(Chris) "One thing I've learned from the past is that anything is possible and that  
everything happens for a reason even if you don't recognize it at  
first."  
  
(Demon) "Aww how sweet. Please tell me more of what you've learned from this  
pitiful past you've come back too."  
  
(Chris) "I'm not sure of it all yet."  
  
(Demon) "Well sorry to tell you that you probably never will. Now if  
you just  
give me the child we can all avoid a big messy fight you know you'll  
loose."  
  
(Chris) "Come to think it I did learn one more thing.never give up  
without a  
fight."  
  
Chris grabs a potion from his pocket and throws it at the Demon's feet. A swirling grey cloud encompasses the Demon and Warlock. While the two are incapacitated Chris rushes over and joins the others.  
  
Piper helps Paige to her feet, supporting her, as Phoebe runs over to where they had been hiding and grabs the crystals then rejoins the others. Just as she arrives back the swirling cloud dissipates freeing the Demon and Warlock.  
  
(Demon) "You'll never learn"  
  
The Demon forms an energy ball at the group but Wyatt manages to put up his force field deflecting it back at the Demon forcing him to dive out of the way.  
  
(Piper) "Chris did you bring anymore potions?"  
  
(Chris) "no."  
  
(Phoebe) "We only have one left"  
  
(Piper) "We have to use it"  
  
Phoebe grabs the last potion and throws it at the Demon and Warlock. This time they are both flung backwards against the cave wall with enough force to crack it.  
  
(Phoebe) "Piper freeze them as much as you can. Chris help me place the  
crystals."  
  
Piper keeps refreezing the Demon and Warlock as Phoebe and Chris hurriedly place the crystals.  
  
(Piper) "I can't keep this up much longer!"  
  
Chris and Phoebe finish with the crystals just as Piper's last freeze wears off. The Demon tries to throw an energy ball but it bounces off of the inside of the crystal cage. He then throws another energy ball that instead of bouncing off leaves a large scorch mark on the cage and the third one seems to almost break through.  
  
(Piper) "That's not supposed to happen, why is that happening?"  
  
(Phoebe) "I don't know but we have to hurry up and say the spell."  
  
(Piper) "Alright, Paige you have to say the spell, hold on just a little longer,  
okay?"  
  
Paige nods her head. The Demon continues to fire energy balls at the cage.  
  
(Piper) "Prudence, Patricia, Penelope, Melinda"  
  
(Paige) "Astrid, Helena, Laura and Grace" [only the Warlock catches on fire]  
  
(Phoebe) "Halliwell witches stand strong beside us, vanquish these evils from  
time and space."  
  
The Warlock is encompassed by flames and vanquishes into oblivion while the Demon is standing but surrounded by flames.  
  
(Demon) " I have failed but others will not..."  
  
The flames rise up surrounding the Demon and he explodes.  
  
Phoebe stands supporting a barely conscious Paige, Chris is next to them with Wyatt and Piper kneels next to Leo as he starts to regain consciousness.  
  
(Leo)[confused] "Piper?"  
  
(Piper) "I know, I'll explain later."  
  
(Phoebe) "Hey Chris how about a lift out of here"  
  
Everyone grabs onto each other and they disappear in a large cluster of orbs.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Scene 2 - Manor  
  
The group appears in the downstairs of the Manor. Piper rests Leo, who is still kind of out of it, down on the couch and then takes Wyatt from Chris. Phoebe is still helping Paige stand up.  
  
(Chris) "Here [reaching out to support the otherside of Paige] why don't I orb her up to her room."  
  
(Phoebe) "Good idea we'll be up in a minute."  
  
Chris orbs out with Paige  
  
(Leo) [groggily] "So I missed the big fight huh"  
  
(Phoebe) "I'm sure they'll be another one soon"  
  
(Piper) "Yeah but let's hope not for a while. You and Paige got pretty banged up"  
  
(Phoebe) "Speaking of which if you can [holds out her arm towards Leo]"  
  
Leo smiles and places his hands over Phoebe's arm healing it.  
  
(Phoebe) "Thanks."  
  
(Piper) "Come one let's go check on Paige."  
  
(Leo) "I'll be up in a minute to heal her."  
  
Piper nods and her and Phoebe disappear up the steps.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Scene 3 - Paige's room  
  
Piper and Phoebe enter Paige's room  
  
(Paige's) "How's she doing?"  
  
(Chris) "No too good. She passed out as soon as we orbed up here."  
  
(Piper) "Well Leo said he'd be up in a minute to heal her"  
  
Chris nods his head and goes to walk out of the room but stops and turns to face Piper and Phoebe  
  
(Chris) "I know it's hard to trust someone you don't know, especially  
when they hold back things from you. But I want you to know that I  
came back because I trust you can change the future for the better,  
and I need to know that all of you trust that I'm here to do the  
same."  
  
(Piper) "I think I can trust that"  
  
(Phoebe) "Me too."  
  
Chris nods his head and walks out of the door just as Leo walks in.  
  
(Phoebe) "Feeling better?"  
  
(Leo) "A little"  
  
(Piper) "Are you strong enough to heal Paige?"  
  
(Leo) "I think so"  
  
Leo walks over to the edge of Paige's bed followed by Piper and Phoebe. He places his hands over her stomach and chest and after a few seconds the warm yellow glow emits from his hand and onto Paige. After a minute Paige's eyes slowly begin to open.  
  
(Paige) "Leo hey"  
  
(Leo) "hey, how are you feeling now?"  
  
Paige sits up with a little help from Phoebe  
  
(Paige) "A little sore but my ribs don't hurt anymore. I wouldn't mind it if this  
cast came off either."  
  
(Piper) "Sorry Paige but we have to make an appointment for you to see your  
doctor and I think he's going to be stunned enough at how healthy you  
are  
already."  
  
(Paige) "You're no fun"  
  
(Phoebe) "Yeah well what'd you expect?"  
  
(Piper) "Hey!"  
  
(Phoebe) [grabs Piper and Paige in a hug.] "Aww but we love you anyway"  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Scene 4 - Manor  
  
The front door opens and Paige and Piper walk in where they're greeted by Phoebe.  
  
(Phoebe) "How'd it go?"  
  
(Paige) "The stupid cast has to stay on for three weeks."  
  
(Phoebe) "Ouch"  
  
(Piper) "Yeah well let's just be thankful that that's the worst thing that happened  
after the past few of days."  
  
The Piper, Paige, and Phoebe walk into the kitchen where they are pouring coffee when Leo and Chris orb in.  
  
(Paige) "Any news on our nameless Demon?"  
  
(Leo) "Nope, which makes me wonder how his picture got in the book of  
  
shadow's if he's from the future."  
  
(Piper) "Probably the same way we sent the potion to Chris when he went to the  
future."  
  
(Chris) "Which means someone in the future is helping us out but I don't know  
who could that would have access to the book."  
  
(Phoebe) "That must be how the spell got there too."  
  
(Leo) "What spell?"  
  
(Phoebe) "The one Piper and I used to free Paige."  
  
(Paige) "I thought you combined the two spells?"  
  
(Phoebe) "I was about to when the book filled in a blank page with it for me?"  
  
(Piper) "Could it have been Mom or Grams?"  
  
(Leo) " No they wouldn't have been aware enough about exactly what was going  
on to help."  
  
(Paige) "Well then let's be thankful and hope whoever they are will be able to  
help us again if we need them."  
  
The phone rings  
  
(Piper) "Hello. Yeah hold on a sec. Paige it's for you."[hands Paige the phone]  
  
(Paige) "Hello. Richard hi. I don't know hold on[covers the phone] Richard made dinner reservations and .."  
  
(Piper) "Go ahead Paige we'll call your cell if we need you."  
  
(Paige) [uncovers the phone]"Okay Richard I'll be right over. [hangs up the phone] Alright well I love you guys and I'll see you tomorrow probably."  
  
(Piper) "Okay see you"  
  
(Phoebe) "Bye, have fun"  
  
(Paige) "Thanks"  
  
Paige grabs her keys and purse and heads out of the kitchen.  
  
(Phoebe) "Well I'm going to go too, Jason flew in and we have to finalize some  
stuff about Hong Kong and."  
  
(Piper) "Just go I'll see you later"  
  
(Phoebe) "Okay, love you [hugs Piper] bye."  
  
Phoebe grabs her stuff and walks out.  
  
(Leo) "Piper are sure it's still a good idea for you guys to live apart?"  
  
(Piper) "No, [walks over to the sink] but I think it needs to happen"  
  
Piper puts her coffee mug in the sink and walks out of the kitchen  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
THE END  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
REVIEW!!!!  
  
There it is my first fan fiction. I hope you all liked it. Please, Please review. The feedback is very important now that the story is complete and I just really want to know if you liked it too.  
  
If I do write more stories they will parallel the current season of Charmed in some way which is why the next story wouldn't follow up on the Charmed one's helper from the future which is just sort of something I made up to add another aspect to the story.  
  
I would like to thank all my reader's and especially those who reviewed.  
  
charmedobsessi12  
  
superstar54  
  
Lolaischarmed   
  
Paigefan   
  
alexi   
  
Sic fi fan   
  
Daisyz  
  
paige fan   
  
tinyanywhere   
  
Storm   
  
Incepte   
  
Trunks Ichijouji  
  
Tyler  
  
superstar   
  
wendigo3  
  
princessbookangel  
  
getoffmycorner   
  
I hope you enjoyed the story. 


End file.
